


Turtleneck

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As adorable as you look in clothes twice your size, I need my turtleneck back, Charles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtleneck

"As adorable as you look in clothes twice your size, I need my turtleneck back, Charles."

"Hm?" The smaller man looked up from his place by the door, laughing. "Do you?" He questioned, blushing brilliantly. "I was rather enjoying the view; your clothing would only cover it up."

A mischievous grin crawled across Erik's face, leaning in closer to the younger man. "Cheeky little thing." He chided, cupping Charles' cheek with his hand. "Do I have to take it from you?"

"Oh, I don't know..." The telepath answered innocently, prodding Erik's chest. "if you do that, one of us will still be half-naked. And I'll be very cold."

"There are other ways of creating heat, mein liebe." Erik breathed, pressing his mouth against the other man's ear. A little whine wiggled out of the professor's throat; Erik's grin only grew wider. "Come on now," he tried again, both hands sliding down, down, ducking under the over-sized turtleneck. 

Charles squirmed. 

"That's...not fair..."

"I didn't say it was fair." Erik continued to whisper, running his hands along the telepath's ribs. Smaller man shivered beneath his touch, muscles convulsing when Erik's hands came to rest across his belly. "I said I wanted my shirt back." As quickly as they'd entered, the metal bender pulled his hands back, instead clutching the hem of his turtleneck. Before Charles could protest, Erik rolled the dark fabric up his torso, chest, pulling it over his head when the defeated--and heated--professor raised his arms. They folded over his chest with a pout.

Erik smiled, tucking his prize under one arm, ruffling Charles' hair with the other. "Don't be a sore sport, little one. It's all in good fun." 

"Of course you'd say that." Younger man bit back, trying to realign the now-messy mop atop his head. "You've attained your desired goal and left my hair in disarray. Congratulations, my friend." The words leaned more towards sarcasm then they did hostility; nonetheless, Erik frowned. 

"I don't see it that way."

"You don't? Then what _do_ you see, pray tell?"

Letting the turtleneck drop, the German man again approached Charles, pinning him to the door. "A sexually frustrated man, in desperate need of release." 

Despite his soured mood, the professor's breathing hitched. "I-I'm...not--"

Erik's tongue down his throat shut him up. 

_'Half-dressed, disheveled hair; that's more than enough invitation, Charles.'_ One arm wrapped around his torso, one hand tangling in those wily locks.

 _'Both of those things were your doing, Erik.'_ Two arms snaked around his waist, two hands scratching at his lower back.

 _'I had to get your attention somehow.'_

_'Telling my up front you wanted to have sex wasn't an option?'_

_'It was...but not a very fun one.'_ The kiss broke; one mouth gasped, the other re-routed, nibbling the smaller lover's earlobe.

 _'You're awful, I hope you know that.'_ Back arched against the door, contradicting groans shuddering from his mouth.

A smile, eager, victorious; coaxing Charles' belt buckle from its coiled place around his waist. _'Save your comments until after my performance.'_

The door clicked shut behind them.

One, then two, pair of pants discarded in a heap. 

One turtleneck lay forgotten on the floor.


End file.
